Broken Hearts
by FlamezBlaze1
Summary: Rory is the lead singer of Broken Hearts. She still at Chilton and broken up with Dean a long time ago. How will Tristan like his Mary not so Mary?
1. LaLa

**My third Gilmore's fic!**

**Info- Dean and Rory broke up and never got back together, She and Tristan never kissed at the party. Its Jr year at Chilton. She and Jess are just friends. Romeo and Juliet happened already. Rory does have talent singing!**

**I own nothing.**

**I don't own the song LaLa! **

"Gilmore!" Pairs Gellar yelled down the hall to the brunette going to her locker. The brunette groaned, ignored her and kept walking to her locker.

"Gilmore! What do you think your doing?" Paris yelled at her.

"Trying to open the devil's locker!" Rory snapped. It had been a very bad day for Rory Gilmore and she did not want to put up with Paris.

"Why are you missing the meeting today?" Paris asked also snapping.

"Because I have stuff to do! I can't miss it to listen you rant for over two hours." Rory said thinking about her plans.

"What kind of stuff!" Paris demanded.

"PRIVATE STUFF plus you would never believe what I'm doing." Rory said closing her locker,

"I don't care." Paris said following her.

"I promise Paris I will have my article to you on time and it will be damn GOOD!" Rory said leaving the school.

"My locker in the morning. As SOON as you get here." Paris yelled at her. Rory waved a hand and sat on a bench like she was waiting for someone.

"Mary! How are you this fine day?" Tristan asked seating next to her.

"Hmph." Was all Tristan got as an answer.

"Well, Saturday is the dance. Are you going?" he asked.

"No." she said looking up to see a car coming. Rory got up and waited for the car.

"Why not?" Tristan asked.

"Things to do, people to see, places to be, and sweet, sweet music to make." Rory said jumping to the car that hadthree boys and a Korean girl in it.

"Wanna go with me?" he asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Nah!" She yelled and laughed as the car pulled out fast.

**The next day**

"Miss. Gilmore, the Headmaster would like to see you." Madame Fitz told Rory. Rory looked up from her notes. "Get the rest of the notes from someone else."

"Yes, Mme." Rory said getting up and leaving the classroom hearing her classmates whisper wondering what "Mary" did.

**Headmaster's Office**

"Ahh, Miss. Gilmore, nice to see you again." Headmaster Charleston said looking up from a file.

"Headmaster Charleston." Rory said eyeing the file with disgust.

"Are you going to the formal on Saturday?" he asked.

"No, I don't have a date." Rory said her eyebrows raising. Is this going to be a repeat of last year.

"I hear from your grandparents that you have a band called Broken hearts and that you are the lead singer." He said taking off his glasses.

"Yes, I am. Lane, Dave, Zach and I made a band in 8th grade. I don't like to brag but we are pretty good." Rory said beaming.

"Well, our band we heard fell through and I was wondering if you would like to replace them. You would be paid $500 an hour."

"Really? How long is the dance?" Rory asked perking up.

"3 hours."

"We would love to! You can tell them the band name but could keep that I'm in the band a secret?" Rory asked smiling.

"yes, it would be a nice surprise for your classmates. Come to my office Monday morning and I will pay you, now here are the rules."

**After school**

"Mrs. Kim may I speak to Lane." Rory asked into her cell phone when she was at her locker.

"Why?" she asked, "is it about a boy?"

"Mrs. Kim! A boy never. I don't even mentions boys around Lane." Rory said lying through her teeth.

"5 minutes." Mrs. Kim said and called Lane.

"What is it? Didn't you just get out of school a minute ago?" Lane asked to her friend. Tristan came up next to Rory.

"Great news!" Rory said jumping up and down. She looked next to see Tristan listening to her conversation. "Hold on. Can I help you?"

"Just wondering you great news?" Tristan said, "Maybe your expecting my date to the dance together?"

"No." Rory went into the girls bathroom and told Lane the news. Tristan tried to listen but couldn't heat anything until he heard a squeal. Rory came out of the bathroom and started going to her bus stop.

"I know! Isn't it great!" Rory said giggling.

**The day of the dance**

"Okay we are so mocking the whole uniform thing!" Zach said in his "school uniform". It was blue navy pants, white button collared shirt, no tie but a blazer. Dave had the same thing but he had a sweater vest and a tie. Lane wore a red plaid skirt with a matching sweater vest to Dave's sweater vest but no shirt under the vest. Rory wore her school skirt to mid-thigh, her school shirt was tied under breast showing off her flat stomach and belly button ring her mom made her get. A tie was tied around her neck loosely and she wore high knee socks and dockers.

"That is the point!" Lane said pulling up her knee socks in the dressing room in the back of the hotel.

"I know but I don't feel rock and roll." He said rolling his eyes.

"Lane you look great." Dave said smiling at his sort-of girlfriend.

"NO FLIRTING!" Zach yelled at them.

"Sorry." Lane said giggling.

"This is going to ruin my reputation as Mary." Rory said having some coffee.

"No just add something to it!" Dave said thinking of all the bible classes he took.

"Shut up!" Rory said laughing.

"Your going up." A Hotel manger said to them.

"Hello Chilton Students! Are you ready to Party?" The manger said and only got stared back at. "Okay! The Broken Hearts!"

Zach, Lane, and Dave ran up on stage but Rory stayed behind with the microphone. "Hey I'm Zach, on the drums are Lane, and This is Dave. We are going to play a mix of our songs and other songs. Our first song is so not rock and roll but she just had too do it!" He said glaring at Rory and Rory made a gesture to her bandmate. "Fine, Ashlee Simspon, LaLa. Now our lead singer, Rory!"

_You can dress me up in diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts_

Rory began the words to the song and ran onto the stage. Her fellow classmates stare at her like she was crazy.

_Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited _

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

Rory jumped off the stage and started to dance with some of her classmates.

_You can meet me on an airplane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boomerang  
I'll come back and beat you up _

Oh, I have waited here for you  
Don't, keep me waiting

Rory went up to Tristan and sat on his lap just to get to him. She sang him the next sentence and jumped off.

_You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna _

Rory was back on stage singing into Dave micrphone with him.

_You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream _

I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
Cuz you hold, my secrets tight  
You do, You do

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wana la la, la la la la

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

Rory was jumping up and down next to Lane and the drumssinging her heart out. She was no longer Mary to this group for people.

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wana la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wana la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wana la la, la la la la  
_

Her classmates stared at her for a second before going crazy. Rory smiled and saw Tristan looking at her in awe. Rory smiled at him before going into the next song.

**REVIEW!**


	2. I love you as much as I love Greens

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing.**

"Okay everyone this is the last song of the night. I wrote it last year and its called "Where are you?"." Rory said into the microphone. She sat on the stage and started to sing.

_Mommy said you were coming today_

_but did you show up?_

_Daddy where are you?_

_Daddy, Daddy are you there_

_Do you still love me?_

Rory was singing about her father she rarely sees.

_Did you comfort me when the cops shut us down and the clown went bye bye with the cops_

_Where you there when I could only eat mashed potatoes for a week_

_Did you help me with science fair?_

_Daddy daddy Don' t you love me?_

Rory got off stage and started to walk through all the dancing couples.

_Daddy where are you?_

_Are you with Diane or Sherry or Another woman trying to forget mommy?_

_Where were you when mommy was hurt and I was scared,_

_Did you come my 8th grade graduation or_

_my dances performances at Miss. Patty's?_

Rory was still walking around the couples, some people had tears in their eyes.

_Daddy daddy don't you love me?_

"That its Chilton! See ya later!" Rory said leaving the room with her band mates.

"Rory that was great!" Lane said jumping up and down. "Come on we have get our stuff." The group went back on stage and Jess was there waiting for them.

"Hey Jess, how did you get in?" Dave asked with raised eyebrow.

"Looks like you guys have a manger." He said proud of himself.

"Great!" Lane said rolling her eyes. Rory had on sweats under her skirt and a hoodie.

"I'm tired." Rory declared not moving.

"Oh no." Zach groaned that means someone would have to carry her.

"Rory." Dave groaned.

"I'm tired." Rory whined.

"Mary! Who would of know that you could sing." Tristan said walking up to her. He had spent the whole dance staring at Rory in wonder.

"I have many hidden talents." Rory said lying down on the stage.

"Rory help!" Zach yelled at her.

"but nothing is mine. Its not my fault the I don't have to pack anything up." Rory said with wide eyes and with a pout.

"No!" Zach groaned and looked away. He couldn't say no the pout.

"Jess help them." Rory ordered Jess.

"Your bossy." Jess said going to help Lane.

"I know its the curse of being a Lorelai." Rory said dramatically.

"I'm still here." Tristan said smirking.

"oh I forgotten all about you, bible boy." Rory said looking at him.

"How could you?" he said looking hurt for only a second.

"Easily." Rory said closing her eyes.

"Rory we're ready." Lane said holding part of her drums.

"Who going to carry me?" Rory asked to the group of teenagers.

"No of us. We are actually doing something." Zach said to his bandmate.

"Do you want me to recite the rules?" Rory asked grinning.

"NO!" they all yelled at the same time.

"I'll carry you, Mary." Tristan said scooped her up before she could say anything.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Rory screamed at him.

"Never, I finally have you in my arms." Tristan said smirking at her.

"Jess!" Rory whined to her friend.

"Sorry hands are full." Jess said smiling at her leading Tristan to the car.

"Mean." Rory said pouting.

"Thanks man. She would of stayed there all night." Jess said as Tristan set Rory in Jess death trap.

"Jess, take me home!" Rory said. "Move this death trap."

"See you on Monday, Mare." Tristan said kissing her cheek.

"EWW! A boy kissed me." Rory squealed like a 5 year old.

**Monday**

"I can't do this." Rory said walking into Luke's in her school uniform.

"Why not?" Jess asked giving her and Lorelai coffee.

"because I can't!" Rory declared. "Plus a boy kissed me!"

"I know I can't believe he kissed you!" Lorelai said laughing like a child.

"should I beat someone up?" Luke said coming up.

"How about mom?" Rory asked.

"not today. Muffin?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Luke gave her a muffin.

"Thanks Luke! Bye." Rory said taking coffee and her muffin. She wasn't running but she was close.

"Hi Luke." Lorelai said batting her eyelashes.

"How many have you had?" Luke asked.

"only one." Lorelai said lying. "My witness is gone."

"Fine one cup." Luke said gruffly.

"You know you love me." Lorelai said smiling at him. Luke looked at her then left.

**Chilton**

Rory was walking through the hall with her head high up. Everyone was staring and whispering at her. She ignored them and went to get her check from the head master. She walked into her first class and opened up and book. As the day went by no one had the guts to go up to her but they would talk about when they thought she wasn't listening.

"Mary, Mary." Tristan said at lunch but Rory had her headphone on so she ignored him like she ignored everyone else.

"Mary." He whispered into her ear as the disc changed songs. Rory jumped and looked at Tristan.

"What?" She demanded.

"No is the way to treat an fan of yours?" Tristan asked.

"a fan I don't like." Rory said batting her eyelashes.

"come on, you know you love me." Tristan said scooting closer to her.

"I love you as much as I love greens." Rory said eating her chips.

"greens?" Tristan asked.

"Veggies." Rory said getting up. "Later."

"bye Mare." Tristan said more to himself then Rory.

**REVEW!**


	3. God is Against me

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I own nothing. **

Rory was sitting in World History class after lunch and her run in with Tristan. "Today class you will be assigned a project." The class groaned. Mr. Manning kept on talking. " You will have a partner, I will choose." Tristan tuned out the teacher until he heard his name, "DuGrey and Gilmore, Yes Ms. Gilmore he is your partner."

Tristan leaned forward and whispered in Rory ear, "Today is my lucky day."

"God is against me." Rory mumbled back.

**After school**

"So, Mare, where should we meet?" He asked Rory at her locker after school.

"I don't know." Rory said trying to open her locker.

"What some help?" Tristan asked slamming his fist against the locker making it open.

"Thanks." Rory said getting out some books.

"Your house. My mom having the house redecorated." Tristan said smiling at her. "I need directions."

"Mapquest. Meet me at Luke's Diner 6:00 o'clock. Its across from Miss. Patty's." Rory said going to her bus stop.

"See you then, Mare." He yelled at her smirking.

**Stars Hollow **

"Michael!" Rory whined to the Frenchman.

"No!" Michael snapped to the young girl.

"I won't get out of your chair." Rory said crossing her arms.

"Fine! Lorelai!" he yelled out to his boss.

"I win!" Rory said smiling.

"I found her. Now get out of my chair." Michael said glaring.

"Child of mine! Oh you look sad." Lorelai said going to her daughter who was still sitting his Michael chair.

"He coming." Rory mumbled looking sad.

"Who?" Lorelai asked handing over the phone to Michael.

"Tristan, Evil Tristan, Bible boy, Spawn of Satan." Rory groaned and pouted.

"Why?" Lorelai asked still confused.

"history." Rory said pouting,

"Oh, my poor baby, do you want mommy to hurt someone." Lorelai hugged her daughter. "Do you wanna help?"

"sure with what?" Rory asked getting of the table.

**Luke's Diner**

"Diner boys, COFFEE!" Rory yelled at Luke and Jess.

"Aww, I have trained her so well." Lorelai said following her daughter.

"Why should I give you coffee?" Jess said coming up with a coffee pot.

"Because you love me!" Rory said batting her eyelashes.

"What else?" Jess asked pouring coffee.

"Burgers and hammer!" Lorelai said sitting down across from Rory

"Onion Rings!" Rory yelled.

"Why a hammer?" Luke asked coming out from behind the counter.

"Rory has to do a project with spawn of Satan." Lorelai said grinning, "It is for her own good." Lorelai stopped and sniffed the air as the door open. "I smell snow."

"I do too!" Rory said jumping up and down.

"You do not smell snow." Luke said putting plates in front off them.

"Yes we do!" They said at the same time.

"No you don't." Luke said leaving.

"Rory." Jess said leaning near her ear, "Loverboy here."

"Go away!" Rory said to Jess throwing lettuce at him.

"Hey! Eat the lettuce! Its the only healthy thing you ever eat." Luke said bring her new lettuce.

"Is not, I had ,ummm, I had, ummm, something the other day." Rory said trying to think.

"Mary, what a surprised." Tristan said sitting in the other chair.

"Tristan." Rory said still eating.

"Who this?" Luke asked staring at Tristan.

"Tristan DuGrey, Sir." Tristan said smiling holding out his hand.

"I don't like you." Luke said walking away. Lorelai and Rory laughed with glee.

"I love Luke." Rory said smiling.

"Mare what about the project?" Tristan asked.

"Fine, let's just get started. PIE, Diner boy." Rory yelled and started her project. Lorelai was staring at Tristan and it was creeping him out.

"Hi?' he asked uncertain.

"Hi." She said sweetly.

"and you are?" Tristan asked. Jess and Luke laughing at him.

"Lorelai." She smiled at him.

"Mom, be nice." Rory said going into work mode.

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am. I know were you live." Lorelai told Tristan before going to Luke, "Dance Burger boy."

**Review!**


	4. I Ain't

**Thanks for reviewing!  
I own nothing!**

Tristan and Rory were working on there project for almost two hours when Lane came running in the diner looking for her.

"Rory! Rory!" She panted sitting on the extra chair.

"Lane aren't you suppose to be at bible camp?" Rory asked looking at her best friend.

"Problem, Zach and Dave fight." Lane said still breathing heavily.

"About?" Rory asked putting on her coat.

"Don't know. Screaming but if they messed with the drums I will kill." Lane said getting back up.

"Mom. Hurry!" Rory called out to her mom who was giving money to Luke, "See you tomorrow Tristan." Rory said gathering her books and research up.

"OH NO!" Lane cried and pointed out to the street to see Dave and Zach fighting in the street.

"ZACH! DAVE! Stop before Taylor comes!" Rory screamed running out of the diner leaving Tristan stunned.

"Does this happen often?" Tristan asked Jess who was clearing off the table.

"Once or twice a week. Last time they got fined." Jess said shaking his head.

"STOP IT!" Rory screamed on top of her lungs and the boys stopped right away. "What's wrong?" Rory asked noticing Tristan getting in his car and driving away.

"He wants to change the song." Zach said pointing at Dave.

"Its a small chord change. A minor to A major**(A/N: I have no clue if that could happen, I'm just guessing.)." **Dave said trying to make his lip to stop bleeding.

"Well I don't want it to change." Zach said pouting.

"Shut it!" Rory said. "Lane and I will discuss it. Lane aren't you suppose to be in Bible Class?"

"Dang it!" She said running to class.

**Bus stop next morning**

"Hey Rory." Dean said coming up to her.

"Dean." Rory said after there break up about 3 months later he tried to get back together but Rory had said no and Dean been different.

"What are you doing today after school?" he asked trying to get a date out of her.

"Well homework, band practice, and project with someone at Luke's." Rory said giving him the hint that she going to be busy.

"Oh, so maybe I can come over and watch you practice?" He asked ever so hopeful.

"You know we don't let people watch unless its a show." Rory said getting up as her bus pulled up. "Bye Dean."

"Bye, Rory." He said going to school depressed.

**Chilton**

"Mary, Mary." Tristan said when Rory got to her locker.

"What?" she said tired, she had to listen Dave and Zach bicker for two hours while doing homework.

"Cranky?" he asked as she tried to open her devil locker.

"No, I'm perky!" Rory said deadpanned.

"Really, couldn't tell." Tristan said hitting her locker and it opened.

"I hate you." Rory said to the locker.

"You're going to hurt its feelings." Tristan said trying not to laugh. Rory raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything. "Sooo, Same place and time?" he asked.

"Yea but make it 6:30." Rory said before going to her first class of the day.

"Whatever you say Mary." He yelled after her.

**Gilmore's Garage**

It was 6:45 and Rory was still practicing forgetting she had to meet Tristan. She was singing a song of betrayal.

_Baby come over here_

_Look into my eyes_

_and listen to what I have to say_

_I'm sick of how you're treatin' me_

_Can't come to me_

_but to her_

_she just using you baby_

_I'm the one who loves you_

_But don't come crawling back to me _

_When she down with you_

_baby_

_No more, No more_

_I ain't your Babe_

_I ain't tour Honey_

_I ain't your Bitch_

_no more honey_

_Get out of my life_

_I ain't your Babe_

_I ain't your Honey_

_I ain't your Bitch_

_Get out of my life_

_Baby_

_Don't come crawling back to me_

_When she breaks your heart_

_Because_

_I'm your nothing_

_Since you gone to her_

_instead of me_

Rory had finished singing to hear clapping, she looked up to see Tristan. She looked at her blue watch and gasp. "I'm sorry Tristan, I lost track of time. Let me grab my books then we can go to Luke's."

Tristan and Rory walked to Luke's in silent when they went past Doose's Market to see Dean getting off work. Tristan smirked but Rory glared at him and he followed her and didn't make a scene.

"Luke Coffee, SCAT!" Rory said walking in and claiming a table.

"You're taking a table up, can't you do this at your house?" He asked not bringing coffee.

"Luke, you don't want me home alone with a boy, do you?" she asked giving Luke the puppy dog eyes.

"Tea." He said trying to get her off coffee.

"Coffee." Rory said up to a challenge.

"Milk." Luke tried again.

"Coffee with a splash of milk." Rory said smiling up at him.

"Anything else?" he asked defeated.

"Chili fries, Tristan?" Rory said turning to Tristan.

"What kind of Tea do you have?" Tristan asked. Luke raised an eyebrow but told him the choices.

"Herbal, please and a muffin." Tristan said. Luke mumbled something and left.

Rory was looking at him like he was crazy. "Did you know Luke makes the best coffee, EVER." She said.

"Really? Can't stand the stuff." Tristan said getting a dramatic gasp from Rory.

"Good for you kid, I been trying for years to get Rory of this stuff." Luke said coming with their drinks.

"And you haven't." Rory said really proud.

"Too much like your mother." Luke said going to cook.

"Rory!" Dean said walking in.

"Yes, Dean?" Rory asked not looking at him but opening her books.

"What is he doing here?" Dean asked mad.

"I told you I was working on a project with someone from school." Rory said like it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

"But its him." Dean said pointing to the blonde boy.

"So?"

"Yea so? Is there a problem bagboy." Tristan asked smirking.

"Yes, now that you mention….." Dean began but Luke cut him off.

"Is there a problem, Dean?" Luke asked glaring at him.

"No, just talking to Rory." Dean said and left still glaring.

**Review!1**


	5. Wishing and Wishing

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing.**

**Yes I did write the song I ain't**

"Coffee." Rory groaned into Jess chest when she tripped into him walking into Luks's.

"What do you say?" he asked smirking at his friend.

"Please, coffee God Jr." Rory said sitting on the bench.

"JR?" He asked pretending to be outrage.

"Luke is Coffee God Sr., Live with it." Rory said holding her cup for coffee.

"I guess I must, but still you wound me, my friend." Jess said pouring coffee into the cup.

"Thanks." Rory groaned taking the first sip of joy.

"I never seen anyone take so much pleasure in coffee until I meet you and your mom." Jess said shaking his head. Rory grinned at him and took another sip.

"Coffee to go?" She asked pouting to her best friend.

"After school practice?" Jess asked handing her two to go cups.

"Yea!" Rory said leaving singing I Ain't. Her voice floating threw Stars Hollow. She arrived at Chilton her second cup half empty. Rory was pouting that she only had a half of cup left when someone knock it out of her hands. Rory gasped and looked up to see Paris smirking.

"Oops!" She said and walked away with Madeline and Louise following her. Rory looked like she was about to cry. She slowly walked away from her precious Luke coffee and went to her locker.

"Mary, you look a little upset." Tristan said to Rory while she open her locker.

"Coffee went buh-bye." Rory said pouting.

"Did you drink it all?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Go down the hall to the right you will see my third cup of coffee of the day." Rory said still pouting.

"Drop it?" He asked laughing to himself.

"No. I don't want to talk about it!" Rory wailed. "I just can hope it went to a good place."

"Yes. Lets hope for small favors." Tristan said smirking.

"Yes, lets." Rory said walking away. "Later Bible Boy." Rory called out to him with a wave of the hand singing softly to herself.

"Bye, Mary." He yelled after her.

**French Honors Period 11**

"Does anyone know a French Citizen?" Ms. Fitz asked her class thinking someone has to know someone.

"I do!" Rory said standing up smiling.

"You do?" She asked smiling.

"Yes! Michele." Rory said smiling thinking of the Frenchman. "He sometimes go over my French papers, while only when mom bugs him with her bad accent."

"So what does he do?" She asked again chuckling slightly.

"He the manger of the inn my mom runs." Rory said.

"What is he like?" Trying to find out how this man acts.

"He has a permanent stick up his butt." Rory said.

"Really?" Paris asked.

"_Yep worst then yours."_ Rory almost said but thought it. "Yes, really easy to make fun of him. Mom and me can torture him for hours."

"Do you think he would come?" Ms. Fitz asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Maybe if my mom bugs him." Rory said shrugging her shoulders shifting from leg to leg.

"Well ask and talk to me tomorrow." She said before going to someone else. Rory sat down to feel someone tug on her hair. She ignored it until the hair puller almost ripped hair out of her head.

"What!" she hissed turning around to see Tristan pretending to listen to the teacher. Rory glared at him before taking notes. He pulled her hair again but this time she shot her foot backwards to get his shin.

"Ow!" he shouted out grabbing his shin.

"Mr. DuGrey is something wrong?" Ms. Fitz asked.

"No just bit my tongue." He said griming in pain. _Ring_

"Remember to do your homework." She called out to the leaving students.

Tristan limped out of the class and tried to catch up to Rory but she was walking to fast for a limping Tristan. She at her locker and out of the school before Tristan could even get to her locker but he did hear her singing.

_Wishing on star tonight_

_Wishing you were here with me_

_Watching and waiting and wishing for you to show up_

Echo in the hallways. Leaving a abused Tristan alone.

**Independence Inn **

"Michele, please!" Rory whined to the Frenchman.

"No."

"I tell the ladies what a stud you are." Rory said trying to use that line again.

"They know that already." He said looking at mail.

"don't make me get mom!" Rory threaten.

"You wouldn't?" he gasped.

"watch me!" Rory said about to call out to her mom.

"Fine!" He said walking away.

"I knew you loved me." Rory called out after him.

**REVIEW!**


	6. REALLY?

**I own nothing.**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

"Rory!" Michel whined the next day in front of Rory's French class.

"Michel remember, be nice!" Rory said glaring at him.

"Fine." He mumbled and walked inside the room.

"Ms. Fitz! This is Michel." Rory said introducing him to Ms. Fitz.

"Bonjour!" Ms. Fitz said they started talking in rapid French. Rory smiled and sat in her desk. Michel started to speak to the class and Rory heard her name. Rory narrowed her eyes at him and listened.

"Then Rory cried out screaming for her Colonel Clucker." Michel said smirking at Rory.

"Michel!" Rory yelled out standing up from her seat.

"What?" he asked with wide eyes.

"You better not wear those new shoes you got for your birthday anytime soon." Rory said glaring at him.

"Why?" He sneered.

"Drala." Was all Rory said before sitting down.

"You wouldn't." He said glaring back both forgetting it was in middle of Rory's class.

"I would." Rory said glaring back.

"Fine." He said and started to talk about France. He talked the whole class and was giving Rory a ride to the inn.

"Miss. Gilmore! Please come here." Ms. Fitz asked.

"Okay." Rory went up to her while Michel went to wait outside.

"I have question about Michel, Is he single?" She asked trying to get a glimpse of him.

"I think so." Rory said scared.

"Do you have his number?" Rory quickly gave her Michel number and walked out.

"Its about time, I'm tired and I haven't had afternoon rice cake." Michel said whining following Rory to her locker.

"Tear, Okay I'm none crying." Rory said going to her locker.

"Your a mean child, just like your mother." Michel whined.

"She trained me well, hasn't she?" Rory said smiling.

"Too well if you ask me." Michel said.

"Mary, Mary." Tristan said coming up from behind her.

"Bible boy." Rory said putting books in Michel arms.

"Rory I did not come here to carry your thousands pounds books." Michel whined again.

"Sorry Bible boy gotta go. Its past Michel nap time." Rory said leaving the school.

"Rory!" Michel said whining following them.

**Friday night Town meeting**

"Late again." Taylor said to Lorelai and Rory who entered late as usual.

"Its her fault!" Rory blamed her mom.

"Is not!" Lorelai called out.

"Yes!" Rory said to her.

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Ladies, please sit down." Taylor told them. They sat down. "Anyway for the music for the festival."

"Taylor can I have the floor please." Rory said standing up.

"If you must." He sighed and leaned onto his podium.

"Well, you all know I'm in a band called Broken Hearts and I think we should do the music for the festival." Rory said calmly to the town.

"Yea she should play, cat." Morey said to help Rory since he taught Rory to play the piano.

"Totally, who else is going to play good live music?" Miss. Patty said supporting Rory.

"I don't know, have you heard about some songs they sing." Taylor said looking at Rory.

"Please Taylor! You can approve the songs before hand." Rory said using her puppy dog eyes.

"Who in favor?" Taylor asked. Everyone said aye.

"SCORE!" Rory shouted and started dancing. Lorelai jumped up and started dancing with her daughter.

"Sit down, please, okay next topic is…." Taylor began but was cut off by a cell phone. _You know you wanna_ it shrilled into the studio.

"Sorry!" Lorelai said answering her phone. "Its for you." She whispered.

"For me?" Rory asked confused.

"Sounds cute." Lorelai answered back.

"For Gods Sake, Meeting adjoin." Taylor said leaving the room.

"Who is it?" Rory asked still not taking the phone.

"HI who is this?" Lorelai asked the person on the phone. "Really? _THE _Tristan DuGRey…… NO! That is the greatest thing I ever heard in my life…… Really? Paris did what? Rory never told me that." Rory glared at her mom.

"Mom I'm going to Luke's and telling Luke not to serve coffee to you." Rory said when she wouldn't give up the phone.

"NOOOOOOO!" Lorelai said hanging up and running to Luke's.

"Mom! You hung up the phone." Rory called out following her mom.

"Coffee me coffee man." Lorelai said breathing heavily.

"NO! Don't give her coffee." Rory shouted from the door also breathing heavily.

"Should I ask?" Luke asked from his stop from behind the counter.

"Yes!" "NO!" they said at the same time.

"Rory? Your mom hung up on me!" A voice said from the front of diner.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Virgins

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing.**

"Tristan?" Rory asked her mouth hanging open.

"In the flesh." He said smirking at her face.

"And what a cute flesh it is." Lorelai mumbled to Rory.

"MOM!" Rory shouted at her mother appalled.

"What!" Lorelai asked confused.

"Talking about me?" Tristan asking sitting next to them.

"Never." Rory said.

"Ouch! You wounded me, Mary." Tristan said smirking even more.

"OH no!" Rory said swooning dramatically. "Should I kiss your pride and make it better?"

"My lips took most of the damage." He said leaning forward.

"Knock it off!" Luke said from behind the counter.

"Kay." Rory said and went to say something else when Lane burst into the diner.

"Mama went to a meeting all weekend! She left me with Aunt Mylinh who is deaf. Lets practice." Lane said in one breath.

"YEA!" Rory screamed and jumped up. They rarely practice on Friday.

"Rory!" Lorelai whined. "You forgot about our guest."

"Who?" Rory asked looking confused.

"Tristan! He needs a place to stay tonight." Lorelai said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"oh." Rory said in monotone. "He can come with me." Rory said quickly leaving to practice a new song she wrote the other day. Tristan winked at Lorelai and running to catch up to Rory. But Rory showing her skills in running for once in her life was already back at her garage. She smiled at him and winked and opened her mouth and started to sing a song of loneliness and love.

_I see you across the hall_

_and my heart skips a beat_

_I see you in the mall_

_and my breath catches_

_I wonder often if the same thing_

_happens to you_

_I think about you all day long_

_I dream of you_

_noticing me and talking to me like_

_we known each other forever_

_I want you to hold me in your arms_

_as people walk by wishing they had what we have_

_I'm wishing you walk me to class holding my hand_

_I wish and I wish_

_But I'm still a faceless girl_

_in the hall too you_

_But yet here I am still wishing and hoping._

"That was great!" Lane said jumping up and down in her stool.

"Totally." Zach said thinking of his solo. Tristan sat their speechless at the emotion Rory showed in her song. She was great at making him speechless lately.

"Rory can I talk to you?" a voice ask from the front of the garage.

"Dean?" she asked not sure.

"Yea." He said coming into the light.

"Well I don't have anything to say to you." Rory said glaring at him.

"Well I do!" he said glaring back no noticing Tristan in the chair 2 feet away from him.

"The lady says she doesn't have anything to say to you." Tristan said standing up next to Rory.

"Who are to say anything?" Dean asked angry.

"Well I am her boyfriend." Tristan said putting an arm around Rory to protect her.

"HE WHAT!" Dean roared.

"Yes Dean he my boyfriend. Now if you will leave." Rory said glaring thankful Tristan was there to help her.

"FINE! Don't come crawling back when he breaks your heart." Dean said leaving mad.

"Thanks T." Rory said smiling at him.

"Dude that man needs a chill pill." Zach said shaking his head ruining the moment for Tristan and Rory.

"Totally." Dave said also shaking his head.

**2 hours later**

"I ate too much." Tristan groaned.

"Gilmore virgin." Lorelai said smirking.

"Yes. They always end up groaning in pain for some odd reason." Rory said to her mom taking some more Chinese food.

"I know, such a shame." Lorelai said pouting.

"People come to us virgins but leave as……….." Rory trailed off trying to think of the word.

"Whores!" Lorelai shouted out jumping up. Tristan groaned again.

"Not the word I'm looking for but okay." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"I know." Lorelai said grinning evilly.

"NO more food." Tristan moaned on his spot on the couch.

"Virgins." Rory and Lorelai snickered together.

"I'm going to bed." Lorelai said. "Make sure he doesn't die."

"Kay." Rory said kissing her mom cheeks. Her mom left and Rory leaned over to Tristan. "Thanks for helping earlier, T."

"No problem." He said managing to get up somehow.

"Need anything before I leave?" Rory asked.

"One thing….. Willyougooutwithmesometime?" he asked in one word.

"Yea." Rory said kissing his lips lightly and went to bed.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Running

**Thanks for reviewing**

**I own nothing**

The next morning Lorelai and Rory dragged Tristan to Luke's at noon for breakfast. Tristan being the virgin he was, was groaning in pain of the thought of solid food. Rory, who was smiling brightly, was wearing her dark blue jeans with a betty boop shirt on. Tristan was wearing what he wore last night. Lorelai was wearing her sparkly shirt, that how she like to describe it, and blue jeans.

"Luke!" Lorelai began.

"Coffee!" Rory finished and mother and daughter laugh together. Tristan put his head on the table and mumbled something about being to loud.

"Virgin?" Luke ask the Gilmore Girls.

"We do love our virgins." Lorelai said smiling evilly.

"French toast, my friend." Rory asked, no demanded.

"2 Virgins Gilmore." Lorelai demanded and as a afterthought added, "Please."

"2 death plates and one syrup death, got it." Luke said walking away.

"What do you think of Luke?" Lorelai asked watching Luke walk away from the table.

"Ynuou maderesd fohl eaerasd othdn." Tristan mumbled into his arms.

"Huh?" Rory asked Tristan.

"I said your made for each other." Tristan said lifting his head for only a minute before dropping it again.

"NO!" Lorelai said loudly earning her a look from the diner man in question.

"Mom, Miss. Patty has a bet going around for when you two will hook up." Rory whispered to her mom.

"How did I not know this?" Lorelai asked shocked at what her daughter is telling her.

"Easy. We never told you." Rory said rolling her eyes. Luke sat the plates in front of them and gave Tristan slap in the head to wake him up. Lorelai was still staring at her only child but then stared at Luke then again at Rory.

"NO!" She finally denied. Luke looked at her like she was crazy, nothing new. "NO!"

"Eat your food, mom." Rory said trying to get Tristan to eat something.

"T, its good for you to eat, just like a hangover but this is a Gilmore hangover." Rory said to Tristan.

"Only a little." He mumbled grimacing at the plate of greasy food but as soon as he took a bite he felt better….somehow.

"Idiots…" Rory mumbled before going to her French toast. Lorelai who was still staring off into space. She jumped up and went to Luke. Lorelai looked at him before going behind the counter and kissing him. The diner was silent. Luke was kissing her back with all his might. The diner exploded into cheers. Tyler was already calling Miss. Patty. Rory was ignoring them and eating her French Toast.

"Don't you care that your mom is kissing Luke?" Tristan asked looking at the full blown make-out session.

"No but I did win the bet. 2,500 Dollars are mine." Rory said smiling happily.

"How did the bet go?" Tristan asked Rory trying to get this small town.

"Each year Miss. Patty takes tally. I got this week." Rory smiling happily again. Rory stood up and took a glass of water from Kirk and threw it on Luke and Lorelai. They sprang apart breathing heavily.

"I would get out while you can." Rory said looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks." Lorelai said then dragging Luke to leave the diner the back way. "Caesar your in charge." A voice said from the back.

"Lets find Miss. Patty." Rory said wanting to collect her money and put it in the bank for her band.

**10 minutes later**

"Nice doing business with you." Rory said to Miss. Patty.

"I think you cheated." Miss. Patty said handing over the money to Rory. Rory grinned happily and went to her house to band practice Tristan following her like a puppy.

"Hi, guys!" Rory smiling at her bandmates.

"Rory, great! We need to practice for the concert." Dave said from his stool.

"What song?" Rory asked telling Tristan to sit with a wave of her hand.

"Running." Lane said happily from her place in back.

_Who would of thought running away from you _

_would of been so much fun?_

_Running away from you always been a challenge to me_

_But now it s funner then fun_

_With you behind me_

_I know you will catch me if I fall from running_

_Always behind me to catch me_

_Not matter what I say or think_

_You will always love me_

_Even if start running for real_

_Who would of though t running from you _

_would been so much fun_

_Loving you never been easy until now_

_I was use to running away from my problems _

_until now_

_Cuz running away from you is never easy and you won't give up on me_

_Please don't give up on me_

Rory finished with a smile. Tristan was clapping and whistling at them. Rory bowed to him and the imagery crowd.

"Thank you! Thank you very much." Rory said her in Elvis accent.

**2 hours later**

"I'm bored." Rory declared. "I know!" She jumped up and squealed. "I'm going to take you on a tour, T."

"A tour? Of what?" Tristan asked getting up from his place from the chair.

"The town silly." Rory said rolling her eyes. She left the garage and started to walk to the town. "Come on, T! Its gonna be fun."

"How long is the tour going to take?" Tristan asked following Rory.

"About 20 minutes." Rory said hooking her arm with Tristan's.

"So about as long a quickie?" he sneered.

"It takes you 20 minutes for a quickie?" Rory asked back.

"My, My Mary something your not telling me?" Tristan asked Rory leering at her.

"Maybe." Rory said before going into a descriptive tale of the town. "And finally this is Luke's the place of coffee, this is were God lives." Rory said seriously.

"Really would his name be Luke?" Tristan asked also serious.

"Maybe." Rory said rolling her eyes. "Hey look it God Jr." Rory walked to Luke's.

"Rory." Jess said from his place at the counter.

"Jess." Rory said looking at him with a pout. She shouldn't ask for coffee it should be given to her when she enters. He pours her a cup of coffee. Jess looks at Tristan and snorts and goes to work.

"Such friendly service." Tristan said sitting next to Rory with a smile.

"I know, isn't it great." Rory said smiling at her friend.

"So last night…." Tristan began.

"I still would love to. Tell me when and were." Rory said smiling at him.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Withering away

**Thanks for reviewing! I own nothing. **

**Monday**

Rory was sitting on a bench reading papers for a History test. She didn't notice Tristan sit down next to her. She was mumbling something about Napoleon under her breath.

"Hey." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin.

Rory jumped into the air and looked at him. She smiled and said, "Hey, T!"

"Hey, Mary." He said throwing an arm around her shoulders. "How's life?"

"Better since your here! Did you have fun at Hollow this weekend?" Rory asked him.

"Best weekend I had in months." Tristan said telling her the truth.

"Cool." Rory said getting up. "See you in history." And Rory was gone. Tristan started to walk to his next class when he was stopped by Summer.

"Hey Tris, wanna ditch?" she purred into his chest.

"Gotta go to class." Tristan said and walked away from her.

"WHAT?" Summer screamed at his retreating back. The students stared in shock at what just happened. Tristan denied Summer?

**History**

Tristan was already in his seat when Rory bursting in looking for something … or someone. She spotted her target and went up to him.

"Hey T! Did you hear what happen?" she asked him.

"No."

"Trissy DuGrey said no to Summer!" she said her eyes laughing at him. "My heart is breaking, they were suppose to live happily ever after. Always be together."

"He did?" Tristan said playing along with Rory.

"Yea." Rory whispered in his ear as she sat down behind him.

"Yea I heard from him he meet someone he likes…. he likes a lot." Tristan whisper back to Rory. Rory smiled at him. Summer walked in and glared at Tristan and sat down in a huff.

"She loves you sooooo much." Rory whispered to Tristan giggling slightly.

"Of course she does." Tristan said back to the giggling Rory.

"Settle down, class." Mr. Manning said coming in the room.

**After school**

Rory was at her bus stop when Tristan car up. He leaned out and said, "Want a ride home?"

"My house is over a half hour away!" Rory said looking up from her book.

"So?" Tristan said smiling at her.

"Well, if you insist." Rory said hoping in the Porsche.

"Ready for the ride of your life?" Tristan asked revving the engine.

"Lorelai Gilmore drove me around for 16 years, I think I can survive." Rory said smirking.

"Lets see if you're ready for Tristan DuGrey." Tristan said zipping out of the parking lot.

"I'm always ready for you T." Rory answered smirking at him.

"So I should pull over and have some fun?" Tristan said with a lude smile.

"Not today."

**Stars Hollow**

"Go to Luke's and I grab coffee and…..tea. Then we will go to band practice." Rory said to Tristan.

"Whatever you want." Tristan said smiling at her.

"Okay but if Miss. Patty or Babette come over do not ,I repeat, do not get out of the car." Rory said as she got out of the car. Tristan nodded and wondered why.

Rory came out a minute later with two cups in her hand. She handed the tea to Tristan. She made a face as she took a sip. Tristan drove them to Rory's house where everyone was meeting.

"HEY! Rory is in the house…… or garage." Rory said going in the garage.

"Rory!" Lane said jumping up. "You'll never believe this!"

"Taylor approved our song choices?"

"YES!" Lane squealed.

"He did!" Rory squealed with Lane and started jumping up and down.

"Practice!" Dave said. Rory stopped squealing and went to the front of the band and started to sing.

_The withering flower_

_Was dying_

_Once beautiful,_

_Once red,_

_Once a sweet scent,_

_Now a withering flower._

_So beautiful at one time_

_The sweet scent filled the room_

_No more, No more_

_Just a withering flower._

_Just withering away._

**2 hours later**

"Bye guys!" Rory said waving to everyone.

"Rory." Tristan said. "How about Friday?"

"Sure." Rory agreed and leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth.

**review gimme ideas...**


	10. T

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**I own nothing.**

**Friday**

All week if you had Rory you would have Tristan. Tristan and Rory were so excited about their date. As the night approached for their date. Rory was in her room making a mess trying to find out what to wear. She only had an hour to go until Tristan was going to pick her up when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Rory said into the phone holding up a dress in front of the mirror.

"Rory?" a male voice asked.

"This is my number." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"I heard your band is really good." He said.

"Well, duh." Rory said holding up top and skirt. Threw that in the maybe pile.

"Cocky? Anyway I'm Logan Huntzburger." He said pausing so the girl could gush about him begin Logan Huntzburger.

"Yea, so?" Rory said rolling her eyes again and looking at another outfit.

"My parents are going out of town tomorrow and I'm having a party. I was hoping your band will play." He said shocked she didn't gush at him.

"how much an hour?" Rory asked throwing the outfit to the no pile.

"100 dollars an hour for 5 hours." Logan said.

"Okay but we need a break every hour for 10 minutes. Also any of instruments are ruined or stolen or any other reason you pay for them." Rory said FINALLY picking out a simple blue dress.

"Deal." Logan gave her the information she need it and hung up the phone. She quickly dialed Lane's number and dressed at the same time.

"hello?" Lane said into the phone.

"We got a gig tomorrow night." Rory told her. "Call the guys because I'm getting ready for my date."

"Okay! Bye!" Lane said hanging up and calling the guys. 20 minutes later Tristan was annoyingly on time. Rory answered the door with no shoes on.

"You're early." she said glaring at him.

Tristan frowned and looked at his watch. "Its 7:00." Tristan said to Rory.

"Early! You never come to pick up a Gilmore girl up until 10 minutes later then the time set." Rory said opening the door wider so he could come in. "I still have to find my shoes."

"Did you check the oven?" Lorelai shouted from upstairs also getting ready for a date with Alex.

"No!" Rory said going to the kitchen. "Found them! Love you! Bye!" Rory said hopping out of the house putting on her shoes. Tristan followed and open the car door for her.

"You look good." Tristan said turning to her after getting in the car.

"Thanks." Rory replied shyly. "you look good too."

**4 hours later**

"I had a great time, T." Rory said as they stood on her front porch.

"Me too." He whispered.

"The band is playing a gig tomorrow wanna come?" Rory asked.

"Sorry. My friends are home from school and I promise I would visit them." Tristan said disappointed.

"Its okay. See ya Monday?" Rory asked looking up into his blue eyes.

"I call you on Sunday." He whispered and kissed her on the lips and left. Rory went into the house dazed from the kiss.

"Rory tell me everything!" Lorelai said pronouncing on her daughter.

**The next night**

"LET'S GO!" Rory screamed at the boys who where taking forever.

"Everyone here!" Lane called out from the front seat of Luke's truck. Rory was borrowing it because the jeep was broken again. Rory knew how to drive stick shift unlike her mother.

"Zack and Dave here!" Zack said from Dave's car.

"Is Jess coming?" Lane asked Rory.

"Yea! JESS!" Rory screamed for Jess. He came running with coffee in his hands. He hoped in the truck and handed Rory coffee. "Thank you."

An half hour later they were at a huge house. HUGE. "Boys grab the instruments, while Lane and I talk to Logan."

Rory and Lane went up to the door and rang the doorbell just as someone open the door. Lane leaned towards Rory and whispered, "Creepy."

"Yea!" Rory whispered back. Two brown hair boys answered the door. "We are looking for Logan?" Rory said slash asked.

"Logan! Some hot chicks are here for you and they are not blonde!" The shorter of the two boys yelled.

"Are you exotic?" the taller one asked Lane with an accent.

"Ummm, no." Lane replied inching closer to Rory.

"Hello?" A blonde guy said coming to the door.

"I'm Rory. We are the band." Rory said putting her hand out to shake with Logan's hand. Logan took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Logan said. "Come on I show where you can set up."

"Hold on!" Rory said smiling. "JESS! DAVE! ZACK! Hurry up, you lazy asses." Logan and the two other guys saw three guys coming in with instruments.

"Some help?" Jess asked carrying everything for Lane's drums.

"I wouldn't want to hurt my pretty voice!" Rory said following Logan to a room. "Can we be paid now because you probably be too drunk later on to pay me."

"Yea." He pulled out 5 hundred dollars bills and handed it to Rory.

"Thank you! Okay I'm Rory. This is Lane, she is on the drums, Zack is the blonde, guitar and back vocals, and Dave is the taller one of the brunettes, he is bass and also back up vocals. The last guy is our groupie slash roadie." Rory said explaining everyone.

"Okay! You know who I am. The guy with the accent is Finn and the guy with the stick up his ass is Colin." Logan said explaining his two friends. He really like Rory she is just so…. Energetic and happy. Maybe she's single. "Everyone is going to show up in about 30 minutes."

"Okay we will be ready." Rory said going to her band. About 25 minutes later Logan, Finn, and Colin were talking to someone else.

"Are you ready?" Logan asked coming into the room with three guys following him.

"Yea…." Rory saw another blonde. "T!" Rory squealed and hugged Tristan.

"Hey, mare. You're the band playing." Tristan said hugging her back.

"Like duh! We are the best." Rory said going back to the makeshift stage.

"You guys know each other?" Colin asked them.

"yea! We go to school together." Rory said fixing the mike.

"you are in high school?" Finn asked almost spitting out his drink.

"Jrs. All of us." Rory said confused.

"Why?" Lane asked coming to stand next to Rory. "Hey Tristan."

"Hey Lane." Tristan said back.

"you guys just look older." Logan said looking at Rory's outfit. She was wearing tight black carpis with her orange converse and tight pink cami.

"Yea, we get that a lot." Rory said rolling her eyes.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Vanished

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing.**

Lane was setting up her drums, Dave and Zach were setting up the guitars, and Rory was setting up the microphones while talking to Tristan.

"I didn't know you knew Huntz." Tristan said talking to Rory as she set up her microphone.

"He got my number and called me and asked me to play. What can I say? Even big shots college boys heard of us." Rory said laughing slightly and smiling at him. He flashed her a 100-watt smile. Logan walked over and asked Rory.

"Almost ready?"

"Yea." Rory answered and went to talk to the rest of the band. They nodded at the song collection and the party was about to begin.

"You like her?" Logan asked as Rory burst out laughing catching the attention of different males in the house.

"Yea. I'm half in love already." Tristan answered looking at Rory. She caught his eye and waved at him. Rory walked up to the microphone and smiled at the crowd.

"Hey, everyone, how you doing?" Rory asked and she got a couple people yell at her. "Well, We are the BROKEN HEARTS! And we rock! So what kind of songs do you want?"

"FAST!" Someone yelled to Rory. Rory nodded and turned to Lane who nodded in response. Lane started the drums really fast and Zach and Dave joined but Rory stood there for a moment before breaking into a song.

_She not like everybody else_

_She not blonde or a prep_

_Or a punk trying to get in trouble_

Rory was jumping around on stage singing making movements with her hands.

_She not gothic trying to hard to be different_

_She wears glasses, her hair out of place_

_Baggy jeans and hoodie_

_75 percent of the time_

_She doesn't have many friends_

_She sick of people judging her_

_Because she doesn't belong to a click_

_Like so many others_

_She not a blonde or prep_

_She doesn't care what you think_

_She not depressed or addicted to drugs_

_She tried of the world but not suicidal_

_She just wants to be herself_

_Without being Judge_

_Because she not like everybody else_

_Cuz she different from everyone else_

_She doesn't care what's going on or who dating who_

_Because she's not like everybody else!_

Rory finished singing with a long note and finished with a bow. The crowd applauded. This was going to be hard playing for 5ish hours but they could do it. Rory was always jumping around, in the crowd, or just singing. Her next song was slow and sad.

_Once upon a time_

_In a horror story_

_Not a fairy tale_

_Their I was_

_Scared of what was going to happen next_

_Lying awake each night_

_Listening to her cry_

_Her tears soon became my tears_

_As they trickled down my face another night_

_I remember that stormy night when we thought we were finally free_

_A suitcase in my small hand and my bear in my other_

_As I tiptoe across the floor hoping not to make any noise_

_To wake him up_

_I made it when I saw him go for you_

_Oh mother why did I go on without you?_

_I should of stayed with you but you told me to go on_

_Oh mother why was this a horror story and not a fairy tale_

_Like Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty_

Rory sat at the edge of the makeshift stage and stage slowly and deeply pleasing the crowd.

_Why can't I be happy with my life_

_Won't you come back and make my life a fairy tale_

_Like you said you would_

_Take me away from these strangers_

_And hold me in your warm arms_

_Oh mother where have you gone_

_Why are you gone and he's still here?_

Some people were crying at the emotion showing on Rory's face and others were in awe.

_Why won't I wake up from this Horror Story_

_And go back to my Fairy tale_

_Why was this my horror story?_

Rory finished the song off and told the crowd they were taking a quick break but Rory never came back to the stage and the her bandmates were frantic to find her. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore the Second showed up within an half hour after she learnt her child was missing but no one could.

**2 days later**

"WHERE IS SHE?" Dev. John Ronald asked Dean Forrester.

"Don't know." He said with a shrug.

"We all know you did it. Just tell us." Ronald asked.

"You have no proof."

**A few miles away**

Rory reached for the phone and for the 100th time she didn't make it. She was tired and hungry. She needed her mom. One more time. One more time she would try to get to the phone. She stretched her leg and kicked the phone off the table. She grasped the phone and dialed her mom's number.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered frantic.

"Mommy." Rory whispered.

"RORY! Do you know where you are?" She asked.

"A cellar. I don't know. Its dark, damp, and I'm scared. He might come back." Rory whispered before passing out.

"RORY!" Lorelai shouted into the phone when her daughter stopped talking. She looked at the police. They nodded, they had a location. Lorelai started sobbing with relief and fell into her mother's arms for the first time in a very long time.

**The next day**

Rory woke up in a hospital with a IV stuck in her arm. She looked over to see Tristan smiling at her.

"Hey." He whispered to her.

"Hey." Rory responded.

"How are you feeling?" He asked holding her hand.

"Better. Where is he?" Rory asked knowing he would know what she's talking about.

"In jail." Tristan answered hatred in his voice for Dean.

"While I was there you know what I wanted to tell you?" Rory asked him. He shook his head no. "I wanted to tell you, I love you."

Tristan smiled at her and told her, "I love you, too. I love you, too, Mary."

**THE END!**

**I know a bad ending but I wanted to finish this story.**


End file.
